In general, a display device, which is applicable to a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a tablet PC (personal computer), includes, for example, an electrostatic capacitance-type sensor, and is configured to detect data which is directly input from a display screen with use of input means. As the input means, a conductor such as a pen or a human body can be used. Examples of this display device include an in-cell type display device configured such that an electrode, which forms the above-described sensor, is provided within a display panel, and an on-cell type display device configured such that an electrode, which forms the sensor, is provided on a display surface of the display panel.
The electrode, which forms the sensor, is located within a display area which displays an image, and detects a variation in electrostatic capacitance. Thus, the display device can detect position information of an input location by the input means, by extracting a variation in electrostatic capacitance (strength/weakness of electrostatic capacitive coupling) which occurs in the above-described electrode by the approach of the input means to the electrode.